1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic package, a package carrier, and a method of manufacturing the package carrier.
2. Description of Related Art
During the general process of manufacturing semiconductor devices, after the microminiaturized circuitry is fabricated on the wafer, the wafer is diced to into a plurality of dies. Subsequently, the dies are packaged and respectively mounted on the package carriers to form a plurality of electronic packages. In general, the above mentioned carrier platform has a similar structure to the printed wire board. That is, the package carrier usually includes at least two wiring layers and at least one core layer interposed therebetween, and the core layer may be a cured prepreg. Accordingly, the conventional electronic package includes at least two wiring layers and at least one insulating layer (core layer) besides the die.